Changes
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: Basically this is Twilight from Alice/Jasper's POV. Lot's of Jalice cuteness. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters :(**

It was just another normal night. Emmett and Rose were who knows were doing who knows what, Carlisle was in the armchair, reading a novel thicker than a dictionary, and Edward was playing Esme's favorite on the piano while she stood next to him and listened. And I was sitting on the couch, with the love of my existence sitting on my lap, her head against my chest. I tightened my arms around her, never wanting to let go. I was tired of sitting though, so I whispered, "Follow me," as I lifted her off me so I could get up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the deck right out side our huge wall of glass on the western side of the house. When we made it out to the deck I walked a few feet in front of her, ducked my head slightly, put one hand behind my back and the other extended toward Alice. She giggled and grabbed my hand. I grabbed her waist and we began to twist and twirl, just like you see in the movies. Alice loved to dance. It was one of her most favorite things in the world. She was excellent at it too, being so graceful.

I heard a rhythm change in the music being played in the house, and I realized Edward had been watching us, and decided to give us some appropriate music.

"_Perhaps a little slower," _I thought chuckling to myself. I know Edward was listening. I could hear him chuckling in the house,and mid spin Alice suddenly froze. I let go of her hand and waist and grabbed on to her shoulders instead.

"Alice? Alice, is everything alright?" I asked anxiously. She recovered almost immediately.

"Yeah, everything's alright." she told me, piercing me with her big golden eyes. "We're just getting a new student tomorrow. Isabella Swan."

"How exciting," I said without much enthusiasm. And then we picked up where our dance had left off.

As always, morning came too soon.  
"We have to go get ready for school now," she sighed, breaking away from our dance.  
"Alright," I said reluctantly as she pulled me upstairs to our room on the third floor. She skipped over to our huge closet and danced around, trying to find the perfect outfits.

"Alice, do I ever get to choose my own outfit?" I joked following her as she flipped through the clothes racks hanging on every wall.  
"With your fashion sense? No." She threw a navy blue shirt and faded blue jeans at me.  
"That'll do," she said as she danced over to her side of the closet to hunt for her outfit. I quickly changed, and went to go sit on our bed and wait for her. Alice designed our room, and I loved it. The walls were a blood red, with black squares overlapping in various places. We had dark wooden floor and a matching dresser and bed. We had red blankets on our bed with large white flower embelleshments and plain black pillows.

Alice didn't take long, she came back and was stunning, as always.  
"How do I look?" she said, twirling in a circle."  
"Perfect, as always." I said smiling at her.  
She flashed me her glistening smiled and then skipped to where I was and tugged on my hand.

"Lets go Jazz." and then she pulled me downstairs where our family waited. Carlisle was already gone, he must of headed to the hospital. Emmett and Rose were now here, standing at the door waiting for us, along with Edward.

"You guys ready to go?" Edward asked us, opening the door.

"Yup!" Alice sang as she grabbed our coats. We really didn't need them, but they were all part of the charade. We all crammed into Edward's volvo, Alice in the front, and me, Emmett and Rose in the back. It was very quiet on the way there, it usually was. The only noise was the changing music coming from the radio. Edward wanted classical, Alice wanted pop. They were constantly switching it back and forth. They never said anything, but I was sure Alice was to him in her head. The ride would be a quite long ride, but Edward, and the rest of us for that matter, liked to drive fast. We were speeding down the black highway, approaching ninety miles an hour. The rain hammered on the wind shield, but I knew Edward could see out perfectly fine. All of us could. Our acute senses were very handy.

I really hated school sometimes.  
The age limit between Alice and I limited our classes together. All we had was gym, lunch, and advanced biology together. Plus it was hard to not feel bored, when that was almost always the aura of the classroom. Advanced Biology was me and Alice's first period, and that class was bearable, Alice was at my side. The following four were a boring review of things I'd already known and memorized.  
Finally, it was time for lunch. We all sat quietly, none of us touching our food in front of us. We could hear the new girl, Isabella, talking about us.  
"Who are _they?_" She asked a quite annoying girl named Jessica. Edward's head snapped up, and he looked at the new girl. He looked at her for a few second's then looked down.  
"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Jessica answered her.  
"Well, what the heck..." Edward said, picking at his food. He was irritated and confused.  
"What?" Alice asked.  
"I can't hear the new girl's thoughts."  
"How is that possible?" Alice wondered.  
"I don't know..." Edward said, obviously frustrated. The girl looked at him again, and Edward looked back, still trying to read her thoughts. She looked away, and so did he.  
"Well, let's go. We don't want to be late." Edward said. Our conversation had been so low no one could have had a prayer of hearing. We all got up and went our separate way to class. Roaslie and Emmett to Spanish, Edward to Biology, Alice and I to gym. We walked together, not talking, not holding hands. Alice and I had a very special relationship. We didn't need to talk much. We knew each other inside and out, two pieces to the whole.  
We went to our separate locker rooms and changed quickly then met each other back in the gym. Volleyball today. Lovely. Gym was not difficult, it was actually too easy. We had to be sure that we blended in, not showing our true strength.  
Alice and I were on the same team, as always. We were only a couple serves into the game when Alice took in a shocked breath, and her face was a blank stare that I knew very well. I dragged her to the wall of the gym. She recovered as I shook her shoulders.  
"Alice?"  
"I need to talk to you," she told me urgently.  
"Okay, sit down and look in distress." She slid down the wall covering her face with her hands. I needed to find out what was causing her this anguish, and then stop it. I walked over to our gym teacher.  
"Coach Clapp, Alice isn't feeling too well. Perhaps, I should take her to the office, or outside to get some fresh air at the least."  
"Sure, tell Alice I hope she feels better." he told me, playing close attention to a game near us. I walked back over to Alice, helping her up, keeping up the sick pretense.  
"He can't do this!" Alice exploded as soon as we were in the hallway alone.  
"What? What did you see Alice?" I demanded, holding her face in my hands.  
"Edward..." Alice choked out, closing her eyes in pain. "Carlisle will be so disappointed..."  
"What? Tell me already Alice!" I could feel her rising tension.  
"Edward is going to kill someone."  
"Who? Why?"  
"The new girl, Isabella. Her blood is... potent." Her eyes were still closed. "He's sitting right next to her. His future is flickering, her is thinking of ways of getting to her. At one point it was luring her out, then it changed to slaughtering the whole class, right now he's trying to resist."  
"What do we do?"  
"Well, we can't just barge in there and drag him out. So we just wait and hope for the best."  
"I guess you're right. Want to go back to gym now?"  
"Do I want to? No. Do I have to? Yes."  
"The day's almost over, hang in there." I told her as we walked into the gym, and tried to act normal. Alice was fine for the rest of gym, though I could tell she wasn't all there. Carefully monitering Edward's future. I was in the locker room changing, when I heard Alice calling in from outside the door, much too low for the humans to hear.  
"Jazz, get over here!" I immediatly sprinted to the door.  
"What?" I said, alarmed.  
"Calm down, the girl's fine. Edward's stronger than I gave him credit for. But he's leaving us. Going to Alaska, he just left to go tell Carlisle."  
"Esme'll be upset. Perhaps we should leave early and break the news to her." Esme hated when our family was divided. We were like her children.  
"Sure, we'll just say I got dizzy or something." And we made our way to the office. We passed the new girl, Isabella, on her way to gym. She had a twinge of fear when she saw us, I'm sure that was a reaction to the way Edward had acted toward her earlier. The secretary easily let us go, she always did. To our shock, Edward had left the volvo. It didn't feel fair that we should leave Emmett and Rose without a way home, so we ran in and got them from their Social Issues class.  
"What the heck is this about?" Emmett asked us when we were safetly outside.  
"Edward left, and we thought we should all be there when we tell Esme." Alice explained, taking the driver's seat in the volvo.  
"Why did Edward leave?" Rose asked. Alice explained while we made our way home.  
"Why didn't Edward just kill her? We've been there before."  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Rose snapped. "Edward actually has a conscious." The rest of the ride was quiet.

Esme reacted just the way we knew she would, with anguish. She tried calling Edward, to beg him to come home, but his cell phone was turned off.  
"He's in Denali, he's fine Esme." Alice assured her. Even though Alice and I had only been in this family for a while, we still loved them. Time could only tell if our family would ever be whole again.

**I'm such a hopeless romantic, I know.  
Do you like? Hate? Leave a comment in the reviews.  
-Jasper'sgirlforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visions and thoughts will be in italics.**  
**I don't own Twilight.**

Alice's POV

_It was me and Isabella, seen from an unknown focal point. We had our arms around each other smiling. Her eyes were blood red, the eyes of a newborn._

Edward was gone for two days. You'd think that from all of Esme's pacing and whimpering it had been two centuries. Unfortunatly, I had the vision of Bella after he returned. He saw what I saw and what commenced after that was not pretty.

"Impossible!" Edward shouted."No! That will not happen!" He automatically stormed toward me, always blaming me for my visions. So unfair.

"Edward, the vision was clear, quite absolute." I said quietly, looking at the ground. Jasper glared at him. He didn't like it when others yelled at me, even if it was his brother. We were all gathered in the living room. Carlisle got up from the couch and walked toward me.

"What am I missing? What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella Swan, as a vampire." I responded, meeting his gaze. Edward was livid.

"We should leave. Now." Rosalie said. "Before this gets more out of hand."

"No, that's not neccisary. I won't let that happen." Edward responded, still quite mad. "It doesn't have to be that way..." he trailed off.

"She said the vision was clear. If you want to avoid it Edward..." Carlisle said, turning to his son.

"I think we should stay." I put in."You love her Edward." I could see he was about to deny it. "I know that Edward, I've seen it. You would have no problem leaving if you weren't"

"You're in LOVE with this girl?" Rose exploded, furious.

"Rose, chill." Emmett said, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Get off me." Rose hissed, breaking free of his hold and walking away from him, toward us.

"Jasper, what do you think?" Carlisle asked him.  
"I think we should go. We wouldn't want to tempt Edward too far." Jasper said, in my favorite southern accent. Carlisle nodded and said, "So, where to now?"

"We're NOT leaving!" Edward shouted at him. "Not over this!" A wave of calm filled the room.  
"Carlisle, we stay for now. See how it plays out. Let's just give it more time and thought." Esme said, walking over to where Jazz, Edward, Carlisle and I were standing. Esme just wanted to make Edward happy.

"Esme's right. We stay for now." Carlisle couldn't stand against Esme.  
Rosalie marched out of the room in fury, Emmett close behind. Edward was calm now, he went over to the piano and started playing a piece I had never heard before. It was sweet, and beautiful. Carlisle and Esme went to sit on the couch. Thankfully, that was the end of that. For now.

The next morning was beautiful. Ice hung on the tree's in gorgeous patterns. The roads were slicked with ice, but that wouldn't be a problem for us. We went to school, just like any other day. We were in the school parking lot getting out of the car, when all of the sudden, the surroundings disappeared.  
_Tyler's van hit the ice wrong, and it was sliding across the lot, right into Bella..._

I was back in the parking lot, and the scene played for me a second time. Edward shot toward her, diving in between the van and Bella. He stopped it from smashing into her, and then it curved again. He again stopped it from colliding with her, and the van's glass popped. Rosalie hissed, absolutly furious. It was over very quickly, and the human's finally reacted. There were panicked shouting and screaming from everyone else, they all rushed to help. We stayed right there, watching in utter horror. What had Edward done?

The ambulance arrived shortly, and they took Edward and Bella away.  
"Come on, let's go." I said as we all silently got into the car. I took the driver's seat, and we were off to the hospital. Edward had some explaining to do. I was glad that he saved Bella, but he could have exposed us! He might have already have.

"He's so selfish! Just wait until I get my hands on him..." Rose exclaimed when we were about halfway there. An aura of calm filled the car. Jazz hated a tense climate.

"Rose, calm. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation." I said, but I wasn't so sure that he did.

"I'm still going to chew him out." Rose said softly, her voice still menacing. She had real temper issues.

When we arrived we went immediatly to Carlisle's office, he was still in, we beat the ambulance here.

"Carlisle, we need to leave this place. Now." Rose said, as soon as we walked in the door.

"Rose, don't be so melodramatic. It may not have to come down to that." I said, aggrivated at her pessimistic attitude.

"What happened? Is Isabella alright?" Carlisle said, rising from his chair behind his desk. Right on cue, a speaker on the wall said, "Dr. Cullen? You're needed in the emergency ward right away."

"Well, you're about to find out," I said as he rushed past us.

"As soon as you see Edward, tell him to get his butt in here." Rosalie called, Carlisle could still hear.

Edward came just minutes later, his face hard and cold.

"Edward! What have you done? She obviously knows were different now! Did you even stop to think about how this would affect the rest of us?" Rose spat at him as soon as he was in sight.

"What do you think I should have done?" he shouted just as livid. "Let her blood be spilled and then really expose us? I hade no choice!"

"Well, now thanks to you, we may have to go into hidding again!" she retorted.

"No we don't Rose! It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!" Rose was so mad I bet should would have been purple by this point if that were possible

"Look I have to go talk to Bella, and straighten this out."

"Like she'll believe any of it, she's not stupid Edward." she snorted.

"Faith, Rose. And take a chill pill." he said as he left. Her glare bored into his back as he left.

"He's right Rose, you do have a wee bit of a temper." Emmett said shoving her playfully.

"Shut up Emmett." she said, and then walked out, probably to go complain. I rolled my eyes. She was such a drama queen. Emmett, Jasper and I stayed. I turned around and hugged my Jasper, and he put his arms around me.

"Get a room." Emmett said, always the court jester.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said, not moving an inch from where I was. I was perfectly content.

"Nobody loves me..."Emmett said as he went to go sit in Carlisle's chair and started messing around with everything on his desk. He was really nosey sometimes.

Carlisle and Rosalie returned after not too long. Rose was again furious. I could guess why, she had talked to Carlisle, and we weren't leaving. Carlisle sighed.

"Well, you should all be getting back to school, I have work to do." and then he ushered us out. Edward was already in the volvo, waiting for us.

The ride back to school was shockingly quiet. I had thought that Rose would have had another melt down. But she sat quietly, looking down the whole ride. Hopefully something that Carlisle said had caused her remorse for her actions. She had been quite rude. The day passed slowly, as it always did when Jasper wasn't around. Knowing that I would see him at the end of the day was a ray of hallelujah sunshine during an outcast day. Thankfully, at lunch Edward had told me that no one had seen him save Bella, except for her of course. That was a good sign, hopefully we would stay, for Edward's sake. Also I didn't want to miss a chance to meet my supposed to be best friend.  
I walked out of my last hour, English, to find Jasper waiting for me silently outside the door. I took his hand and we walked slowly to the car. Again, it was a quiet ride home. Everyone looking away from each other. Our family was falling apart at the seams.

**Your reviews keep me going, so please, don't hesitate (:**

**Have you guys seen the trailer for the movie Vampires suck? Looks like total junk to me. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry. It's been like a month since I updated. But if you're a fellow writer, than you know that you can't write unless you have inspiration, and for a while it just wasn't there. So this took a while, but here it is, Chapter 3! **

The next few days were uneventful, and to all our surprise, Bella kept her mouth shut. A good thing too, or Rose would have completly chewed her and Edward out.

I was sitting alone on the couch, sketching a dress, humming "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars under my breath. Edward was the only other one in the room, playing on his piano. Esme's favorite, by the sound of it.

I had just begun the train when the music abrubtly cut off. I looked up from my work curiously. He looked at me and sighed.

"Alice..." he almost pled, with a guilty smile. "Please?"

"Oh, alright," I agreed rolling my eyes before closing them. I focused on Bella's future and let the scene of her, Angela and Jessica flood my mind, knowing Edward was watching. "She's just going shopping, she should be fine. She's leaving in five minutes." I told him as the vision cut off. Acting as if he never heard me, he got up and strode out the door, only sparing me a one handed wave.

"Well then," I teased, returning to my drawing. I could hear him chuckle as he got into his car.

"So, who's getting married?" Jasper asked lightly, appearing beside me on the couch.

"No one, I just got bored." I shrugged. "Maybe Rose could wear this when her and Emmett get married. Again."

He chuckled. "So where did Edward go in such a hurry?" I quickly scanned his future so I could answer with confidence.

"Port Angeles. Bella's shopping there, so he went to keep an eye on her."

"Why? I doubt she could find any trouble in Port Angeles, of all places."

"Who knows, it's Edward."

This time he burst out laughing. "That's very true. So, you up for some hunting?"

"Jazz, you're eyes aren't even black yet."

"Yes, but yours are, so let's go. Unless you really don't want to."

"Sure, let's go tell Esme, we wouldn't want her to worry." I put my sketch pad on the end table next to me and jumped up, dashing out the door to the backyard where Esme was tending to the massive flowerbed. Jasper silently followed me.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted her with a smile as I danced to where she was kneeling over the flowers. She laughed at my greeting and stood up to pull me in a tight hug. "Jazz and I are going hunting, we'll be back in a little while, we're not going far."

"Alright," she said, kissing my forehead and then Jasper's. "Hurry back, I miss you already."

"Of course Esme," Jasper said, kissing the top of her head. "C'mon Al," he said, taking my hand, and we were off. We leaped over the river, and just ran, not going anywhere in particular. Out of nowhere, Jasper sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

"What?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with a bright smile.

"I never could have imagined, after all those years of being hated," he looked absentmindedly at the scars that marked his arm, his smile faltering, "That I could ever find this amount of love."

"Jasper Whitlock, you're the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful southern gentleman I have ever met, and will ever meet. How could I not love you?"

"Thank you," he said simply, his smile returning to it's former glory. "But not just you, from Esme, Carlisle, everyone. It's so different from my past life, it's disorienting sometimes, but nice all the same."

"You are very loveable Jazz," I said with a smile.

"Yeah right," he snorted, "That's why Emmett and Edward practically died of fright when they saw me."

"But then they got to know the real you, and have come full circle."

He shrugged. "Now we should really hunt, you did promise Esme we would stay close, unless you would like to continue to Oregon."

"Alright," I sighed, coming to a stop and evaluating my surroundings. There was a pack of deer to the north.

"Five?" he guessed, inclining his head toward the herd. I listened harder.

"I think so," I said, then let my instincts take over. I thought of nothing but the ache of my throat and the sound of blood that promised to quench it. My instints were aware that Jasper was walking on my side, and they tried to warn me. I didn't pay attention to that, completely focused on the hunt. I peered through the brush, into the small meadow where the unsuspecting deer were eating the grass. I peered over at Jasper, to see him crouching down and moving to the left. I followed and crouched behind him as he evaluated the deer, looking for weakness's, like he always did.

Like the strike of a snake, he lashed toward the second biggest one, his mouth at his throat before the other's could look up. I took the biggest one, and the blood felt good against my raw throat. I heard the other three running away, and the sound of Jasper walking up behind me, already done.

I finished moments after, and shoved the lifeless animal off me. "Why do you always give me the biggest one?" I asked, standing up beside him. He just shrugged and smiled. "Always the gentleman," I muttered taking his hand and turning to head west.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Not really sure. Maybe we should get one more, for good measure."

"Wait," he said suddenly stopping, forcing me to stop.

"What?"

"Elk to the south, that good enough?"

"Well, I don't think we can hope for anything better."

I twisted and loped to the south, heading straight into the bunch this time. Only three, and they were quite small, but better than nothing. I quickly got a hold of the second biggest, wanting Jasper to have a chance at a larger one. After all, he had a harder time abstaining than me, he needed it more. I was about halfway done, when the scene around me disappeared...

_"He told me some old legends-trying to scare me I think. He told me one..." Bella said, sounding nervous._

_"Go on." Edward prompted._

_"About vampires."_

_"And you immediatly thought of me?"_

_"No, he... mentioned your family."_

I shook my head back and forth, trying to remove the illusion. I became vaguely aware of Jasper's hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly, enough to make my teeth rattle.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"She knows," I whispered, turning my face to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella figured it out. She knows what we are."

He groaned, letting go of my shoulders in exchange for one of my hands. He helped me up and said, "We have to go tell the others."

"I guess you're right," I said grimacing. I wasn't looking forward to Rosalie's reaction.

"When will he be home?"

"Twenty minutes, tops."

"Then we should hurry."

We ran swiftly back in the direction of the house, it was dark out now. We walked in the front door, where we found Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch, talking quietly to each other. They both looked at us when we walked in, surprised by our serious expressions.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked at once.

"Em, Rose, get down here," I called. They were at the bottom of the steps in mere seconds.

"What's wrong lil sis?"

"Bella knows we're vampires."

"Edward told her?" Rose screeched. I shook my head.

"No, she said she got it from an old legend, so probably one of the tribe."

"Isn't that against the treaty? Those mongrels!"

"Rose calm down," Carlisle cautioned. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Are you kidding me? A human knows our secret! If the Volturi find out, we're all dead!"

"I doubt they would ever find out. And even so, if the vision Alice had proves to be correct, then we'll be fine."

They all looked at me with meaningful expressions, so I sighed and closed my eyes. Yup, the vision of Bella as a vampire was as clear as ever. "Still clear as a bell."

Everyone relaxed except for Rose. She stomped up the stairs, with a laughing Emmett behind her.

I gritted my teeth, knowing this was only a preview of what was going to break loose when Edward comes home.

**Thank y'all for reading! :D  
Review please?**


End file.
